


we go together like pancakes and maple syrup and bacon

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cozy Saturday morning in. Sam Winchester has never felt luckier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go together like pancakes and maple syrup and bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thnksfrthwilliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/gifts).



> A quick little gift fic for my lovely girlfriend Olivia. <3

“Sam. Sammy. Sam.”

Sam huffed softly and opened his eyes to see Gabriel leaning over him. “Hrm?”

Gabriel grinned and prodded his chest. “Morning, sleepyhead. ‘Bout time.”

Sam frowned and glanced at the clock on their nightstand. 9:57? “ _Shit_ ,” he said, sitting up. “Shit, I’m late, I’m late, god-”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s broad chest and pushed gently. He was too small to make much of a difference, but Sam was just tired enough to be guided back down onto the bed. “It’s Saturday, kiddo, remember? No work today, no paralegal blah blah blah. Just you, me, Jess, and _pancakes_.”

“Pancakes?” There was a sleepy, hopeful tone to his words. Gabriel grinned at how cute he was.

“Pancakes. And bacon! C’mon. I left poor Jess all alone at the stove, she’ll spank me with the spatula if she gets too lonely.”

Sam trudged after Gabriel and smiled at the sight of Jess, clad only in one of Sam’s t-shirts, happily flipping pancakes. “Morning, handsome,” she laughed. “Get enough sleep?”

“Hm.” He kissed her gently, and then kissed Gabe, too. “I think I did. _Somebody_ mentioned pancakes.”

“Almost done,” she said. “Sit down! Gabe, you help finish the bacon.”

Gabriel saluted and said, “Aye-aye, ma’am.”

Sam watched them putter around the kitchen, smiling. Gabriel was a tiny ball of energy while Jess was tall and graceful, but they worked together beautifully. God, he was lucky.

Finally, Gabriel set down plates stacked high with pancakes drowning in maple syrup, with strips of warm bacon on the side. “I am _never_ gonna be able to eat all of this,” Sam said, shaking his head and smiling.

“All the more for me,” Gabriel said. He swiped a piece of bacon from Sam’s plate and Jess swatted his hand.

“You guys _really_ didn’t have to do this,” Sam said. “I mean- is there an occasion I’m forgetting? Did I miss my birthday?”

Jess shrugged and smiled warmly at him. “You’ve just been working so hard lately,” she said. “That law firm is gonna squeeze you dry if you don’t stop and relax every now and then. So...breakfast.”

“Besides,” Gabriel said, “no reason to _not_ have a delicious breakfast, right?”

“Right,” Sam chuckled. “You guys...thank you. I love you both so much.”

Jess smiled and squeezed his hand. “We love you too, Sam.”

“You’re a big sap, Sam Winchester,” Gabe said. He kissed Sam’s cheek.

It was probably the best Saturday morning he’d ever had.


End file.
